The Status Quo
by YouCouldBeHappy
Summary: MerDer. Meredith Grey is new to Seattle Preparatory High School. Derek Shepherd is the king of the school. See what happens as high school changes these young souls forever. R&R!
1. Part One: The World Exploded into Love

**The Status Quo**

The World Exploded into Love

_There's a universe and it can't be seen  
It's a feeling if you know what i mean  
A delectable dimension undetectable by sight  
It'll fill up your heart in the dead of the night  
And some say there's an astral plain  
It can't be described it can't be explained_

_And the world exploded into love all around me  
And the world exploded into love all around me  
Every time I take a look around me  
I have to smile_

_Well is there life well it's just an illusion  
There's no need to figure it out  
The separation that exists not in your love filled hearts  
But it's only in her mind through the stories all around you  
Even now it surrounds  
Even now I feel the power_

_Oh the world exploded into love all around me  
The world exploded into love all around me  
And every time I take a look around me  
I smile_

-Jason Mraz


	2. Part One: Meredith

**A/N: New fanfic inspired by me being bored during STAR testing… they give you over an hour for tests that take 20 minutes. So this will be in most of the character's point of view but mainly Meredith's and Derek's. There will be three chapters maybe more or less later per section and Meredith and Derek will each have a chapter in each section. They are the focus, after all.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but all the available seasons, a couple shirts, and the past two calenders for Grey's. Oh and the memories of meeting them. Just don't sue me._**

The Status Quo

_Part One: The World Exploded into Love_

_Meredith's POV_

My alarm clock went off and I quickly got up, immediately feeling the affect of the cool air against my previously warm body. I turned off my alarm and rose from my bed then walked to the bathroom. Once I got to the hall, I noticed a post-it note on the bathroom door and pulled it off.

_"Mer, had to go to the hospital."_

I really do love the affection my mother shows me. She didn't even give me a simple "good luck." It is, after all, my first day in New York. I need the luck considering I don't know anyone below the age of 30 in all of Manhattan. Previously Boston was my home; I loved Boston, still do. But my mother got a job offer she simply "couldn't resist" and here we are in New York.

I turned the shower on and let the warm water immediately soothe my body, warming it up right away. As I got out, I looked at the cliché school uniform hanging up and sighed. I was instructed to wear the plaid jacket with a white blouse and matching plaid skirt… yeah, it's as horrible as it sounds. Within an hour I was walking out the door of our new house. Unlike our old home back in Boston, this house came complete with a heated pool, hot tub, filled game room, and five guest rooms for people I doubt will ever come. _This is definitely New York_, I thought to myself. _Status is everything._

Conveniently located across the street from my school was a large Starbucks. I had noticed it the previous week and knew that would be my favorite part of this new school. After walking in, I realized it was even larger than I'd expected and was full of kids my age which, I presumed, were my new schoolmates. I waited in the long line and ordered my usual; veinte double espresso café mocha and blueberry coffee cake. Looking around, I realized most all of the seats were taken; I was new and had no where to sit. I stood there for a minute contemplating where to go-which must have gone noticed-because within moments, a tall blonde girl was introducing herself and inviting me to sit with her and her friends. I smiled and introduced myself as we made our way over to the couch occupied by her friends. On the couch sat: a bitter looking Asian girl with curly hair, a short chubby boyish looking guy, and a jock-like guy. They all looked up at me awkwardly as we arrived.

"Hey guys this is Meredith. She's new here." Izzie said, gesturing towards me.

They all greeted me politely with the exception of the Asian girl, who opted to glance my way and turn back to her coffee and the small boy sitting next to her, referring to him as "Bambie." I took a seat next to Izzie and we began talking about our classes. It turned out I was in the same grade as them all and Cristina and I were in a few of the same classes: A.P. History, A.P. Biology, and my A.P. Statistics class. Izzie and George were both in my P.E. class and Alex was in my A.P. History class. This year, I am taking four A.P. classes, as is Cristina. Izzie, George, and Alex are all taking two; the normal amount. This will be my first year in a private school and I'm slightly intimidated by it all; not being as ahead of the others, the competition, the uniforms, the social structure.

As we approached the school, Izzie offers to show me around and the others leave us as we go in the opposite direction. She first shows me to my history class, then literature, both of my languages, then biology and statistics. After she showed my around, the bell rang as if on cue, and we walk to the girls locker room together. Luckily, we both have Coach Wright, along with George. Even though we were told to change into our P.E. uniforms, all we did during the 50 minute class period was go over the class rules. Alex met me in front of the locker room, which was on his way, and walked with me to our history class. He sat beside me and Cristina in front of me. We went over the class rules for the first half of class and read the introduction of our textbooks for the second half. Cristina read the entire thing, having eagerly volunteered. Alex commented on her being a suck up under his breath, but obviously not soft enough, as Cristina shot him a quick glare before returning to reading. Literature was pretty uneventful considering I knew no one and no one bothered to look my way. I sat in the front row and all we did was sign those papers with the usual class rules we had memorized by the second grade. No offensive language, no cheating, no killing people; common sense. George met me in front of my literature class, having been next door himself, and we walked to the lunch table together. I pulled out three slices of left-over pizza and offered Alex a piece after noticing he didn't have anything. He took it gratefully, saying he owed me one. We talked mainly about my dull past in Boston and our new teachers. Maybe I'd like New York after all. As soon as the bell rang, Cristina dragged me to biology, insisting we get their early for front row seats. We were the first people in the class, but to Cristina's dismay, the teacher put an overhead projection of our assigned seats up. She was in the second row, which, apparently, was too far back. The girl next to her reluctantly moved from the back towards the front, removing the piece of hair she was chewing from her mouth. I was placed in the back corner and my lab partner was not yet there. The tardy bell rang and in walked my lab partner. _Wow. _

"Mr. Shepherd, you're late." The teacher stated the obvious.

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"Don't let it happen again."

He took a seat next to me and smiled, making my heart race a little. He was the epitome of perfection. Hair that went in all directions yet managed to look great, sky blue eyes that could see through your soul, sexy stubble. The teacher gave us an activity that was meant to get us to know our lab partner or something like that.

He was the first to speak as I found myself unable to. "Hi I'm Derek Shepherd." He extended his hand and I took it, shaking it lightly and never tearing my eyes away from his.

"Meredith Grey."

He asked me what grade I was in and he looked surprised when I told him I was a sophomore. Apparently, he was a senior; way out of my league unless he was looking for an easy lay. I wondered if he was taken. Of course he was, why wouldn't he be? If he wasn't he was a man-whore, that could have been it. We mainly discussed my teachers and New York. He apparently lives around the corner from my house which, we soon found out was because the teacher based lab partners on location because we would be doing a lot of work together outside of class. When the teacher continued explaining class rules and such, I couldn't help but wonder why I felt as though I was being watched, or better yet, why the guy sitting next to me met my eyes when I looked over.

* * *


	3. Part One: Derek

**I'm Sorry about the huge lack in updates recently. At first it was because I had way too much homework and an essay to write. Yesterday my mom went to the hospital and her colon and intestines aren't working right so they're doing tests and a colonoscopy. She may need surgery and in that case, I wont update much for awhile. Or I'll update a lot for an escape. I am continuing my last fic, I simply had this update written the same time the last was written so all I had to do was type it. Sorry, again. **

_Disclaimer: I own: all Grey's seasons, cd's, the book, the Patrick Dempsey Barbie, about a hundred magazines with Grey's people on the cover, the mcdreamy and mcsteamy's intern shirts, a necklace with Partick's face, Grey's Anatomy scrubs, a Grey's Anatomy mug, two copies of all Grey's Anatomy calendars, and a few good memories from Good Medicine. Sadly, I don't own the show on top of that. _

The Status Quo

_Part One: The World Exploded into Love_

_Derek's POV_

I watched her the better half of class; I simply couldn't turn away. I found myself wanting to know everything about her. I knew her name was Meredith. And that she recently moved into a house around the corner from my own, having recently lived in Seattle. I knew her hair was intoxicating me with the smell of some sort of flower. I knew her hands were as soft as silk and she gently chewed on her bottom lip for whatever reason. I also knew you could easily get lost in her beautiful emerald eyes… from experience. What I didn't know was why I couldn't stop looking at her or why she chewed on her lip; was something making her nervous? I also didn't know if I had a chance with her; something I wasn't used to not knowing.

The bell rang and I quickly exited, making my way to my last class of the day. I sat down to Mark, my best friend, in the back of the classroom. I coincidentally turned around as she entered the room and smiled at her. She smiled back and continued looking around the room, obviously contemplating where to sit. The seat in front of me was vacant so I caught her attention and motioned for her to sit there. Mark gave me a questioning glance so I shook my head slightly, indicating now wasn't the time to talk, and turned my attention to Meredith. The rest of the class began to file in and some girls came by to greet to Mark and me. I swore I saw Meredith roll her eyes as one of them failed miserably to flirt, so I turned to her and ignored the other girls.

"Not only are you sophomores in AP Bio, but you're also in Latin four?"

"Yeah I took my first year in 7th grade."

"Oh it isn't offered until freshman year here."

Mark then interrupted us, introducing himself to Meredith. I was about to continue with our conversation, but the tardy bell rang and the teacher began speaking. He passed out a sheet with our class rules, in which we were instructed to read on our own time. He then instructed us to get into groups of three. Mark turned towards me and I nodded my head. I then turned to Meredith and made it clear to Mark that I wanted Meredith to be the third person in our group. He spoke up before I got the chance to.

"Hey Grey, you're working with us."

She first glanced at me, as if she was making sure I was okay with it, and I grinned at her, assuring her I was fine with it.

"What makes you so sure I want to be in your group?"

"Oh babe, everyone wants to be in our group." He smirked.

She looked up and I could tell she was slightly overwhelmed with the confirmation of Mark's words. Over half the girls in the class were staring at her with jealousy in their eyes. Mark and I were used to girls staring at us but I got slightly irritated by the amount of glares Meredith was receiving. I smiled apologetically at her.

"Plus, Derek wants you to work with us." He continued.

I looked to Mark and shot him a quick glare, hiding my embarrassment which sadly, I think Mark caught.

"Well, we are going to be doing a lot of this project outside of class and Mark is my neighbor, as are you, so it will be easy for us to work together. " I defended myself horribly.

"Sure Shep." Mark patted my back. I was going to make sure Mark knew he would pay for this sooner or later but Meredith giggled and I'm almost certain I stopped breathing, Mark completely leaving my mind. "So when do you two want to start working on this project? I'm a busy man."

"Mark you spend your days either at my house playing video games or trying to seduce innocent girls. Or, on a good day, you spend the day playing video games at my house while flirting with my sisters and her friends. I'm not so sure that constitutes as busy."

There was that giggle again. I smiled at her and winked as Mark began defense.

"I don't play video games that much and the women love me; especially your sisters."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Meredith. "Mark and I have a flexible schedule. When are you free?" We all agreed to get an early start on the project and begin tonight. Meredith offered to let us work at her house since there was plenty of space in the empty rooms. Since Mark apparently had a football meeting after school, Meredith and I agreed to pick up the supplies after school. The teacher answered questions about the project during the last five minutes of class, but my thoughts were on the tiny blonde next to me, and the fact her hair was still intoxicating me.

**_Read and Review!_**


End file.
